It Sucks to be Me!
by Hotaru Layla
Summary: AVENUE Q! it sucks to be the cast of yugioh...basically. March 31, 2010- my grandma's B-DAY! dedicated to her...hope she doesnt read this though. thought i'd rate this K Ry-Ry main char. Becca 2nd. my POV of it. if u dont agree, tell me...


**I had a lot of fun doing: _If Marik Were Gay_... i thought i might do _It Sucks to be Me _from Avenue Q.**

**Y. Marik: I hate you!**

**Me: You know, i read in a fanfic somewhere that when you say "i hate you" in a fanfic, which we are fortunate to be in, it means "i love you".**

**Y. Marik: Wha-? then i love you!**

**Me: thank you _Malik_... that's so sweet of you! i like it when the characters i write about love me! *chuckles evilly at Y. Mariks face get all confused***

**Y. Marik: What! you just said-!**

**Marik: Hotaru, quit messing with my Yami's head... you know how gullible he is.**

**Me: Otay.... sowwy.**

**Marik: dont think that cute act will work on me...**

**Me: what cute act? *acts all cute... like Ryou or Yugi***

**Marik: THAT ONE!**

***a bird flys in carrying a sign that says that i dont own anything***

**_key:_**

_Ryou singing----- **Yugi singing----- **_**REBECCA SINGING**_**----- **Malik singing----- **Marik singing****----- TEA SINGING----- JOEY SINGING----- **_ALL/BOTH SINGING----- *GIRLS SINGING*

_**

* * *

**__**Oneshot:**_

_**It Sucks To Be Me**_

Ryou walked down the sidewalk of Avenue A. he was looking for a place to call home, yet, he couldn't find any. For one thing, nothing was in his price range. Also, none of the houses felt home-y to him.

With his hands in his pockets, he kept going down the sidewalk. He began to sing to himself… he was _that _bored.

_What do you do with the BA in English?_

_What is my life going to be?_

_Four years of college- _

_And plenty of knowledge-_

_Have earned me this useless degree._

_I can't pay the bills yet-_

_Cause I have no skills yet-_

_The world is a big scary place._

_But somehow I can't shake-_

_The feeling I might make-_

_A diff'rence to the human race!_

* * *

Way down on Avenue Q, two friends were having a chat.

"Morning Yugi!"

"Hi, Rebecca Hawkins." Yugi said dully as he tossed the trash bag he had in the trash can.

"How's life?" the blond asked.

"Disappointing." Yugi replied.

"What's the matter?" she asked with concern in her tone.

"The catering company laid me off."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm ten years out of college, and I always thought-"

"What?"

"No. it sounds stupid."

"Awwe, come on!"

_**When I was little-**_

_**I thought I would be-**_

"What?"

_**A big comedian on late night TV!**_

Rebecca giggled. "Oh!"

_**But now I'm 32-**_

_**And as you can see-**_

_**I'm not!**_

"Nope." Rebecca shook her head.

_**Oh, well. **_

"MmM."

_**It sucks to be me!**_

Rebecca looked at her friend sadly. "Noo."

_**It sucks to be me!**_

"No!"

_**It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning 33.**_

_**It sucks to be me!**_

Rebecca had enough. "You think your life sucks?"

"I think so." Yugi replied.

"Your problems aren't so bad."

**I'M KINDA PRETTY-**

**AND PRETTY **** SMART**

"You are." Yugi said.

**THANKS-**

**I LIKE ROMANTIC THINGS LIKE MUSIC AND ART-**

**AND AS YOU KNOW I HAVE A GIGANTIC HEART!**

**SO WHYYYYY-**

**DON'T I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!**

**SHOOT!**

**IT SUCKS TO BE ME!**

"Me too!"

**IT SUCKS TO BE ME!**

_**It sucks to be me!**_

_**It sucks to be Yugi!**_

**AND 'BEC**

_**To not have a job-**_

**TO NOT HAVE A DATE!**

IT SUCKS TO BE ME!

At that moment, Yugi and Rebecca's friends, Marik and his Yami, Malik, came out of their apartment. They were arguing.

"Hey Marik, Malik, can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?" Yugi asked as he and Rebecca neared the roommates.

"Ah, certainly." Marik said.

"Who's life sucks more- Yugi's or mine?" Rebecca questioned.

The two flat mates looked to each other before simultaneously answering: "Ours."

_**We live together-**_

_We're close as people can get-_

_**We've been the best of buddies-**_

_Ever since the day we met!_

_**So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset!**_

_What the!_

_**Oh!**_

_**Everyday's an aggravation!**_

_Come on-_

_That's an exaggeration!_

_**You leave your clothes out-**_

_**You put your feet on my chair!**_

_Oh yeah?_

_You do such age old things-_

_Like ironing your underwear!_

Yugi and Rebecca laughed.

_**You make that very small apartment we share-**_

_**A hell!**_

_So do you- _

_That's why I'm-_

_In hell too!_

_**It sucks to be me!**_

_No, it sucks to be me!_

Yugi and Rebecca thought: 'why not join in!'

**IT SUCKS TO BE ME!**

_**It sucks to be me!**_

IS THERE ANYBOBY HERE IT DOESN'T SUCK TO BE!

IT SUCKS TO BE ME!

**DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!**

_**Da-da-da-da-da!**_

_Da-da-da-da-da!_

_**Da-da-da-da!**_

**DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!**

_**Da-da-da-da-da!**_

_Da-da-da-da-da!_

_**Da-da-da-da!**_

"Why are you all so happy?" Tea came out of her and her fiancé's apartment to ask.

"Cause our lives suck!" Malik replied.

"Your lives suck?" Tea said. "I hearing you correctly? HA!"

_**I COMING TO THIS COUNTRY-**_

_**FOR OPPORTUNITIES-**_

_**TRY TO WORK IN KOREAN DELI-**_

_**BUT I AM JAPANESE!**_

_**BUT WITH HARD WORK-**_

_**I EARN TWO MASTER'S DEGREES-**_

_**IN SOCIAL WORK-**_

_**AND NOW I AM THERAPIST-**_

_**BUT I HAVE NO CLIENTS!**_

Tea looked evilly at Yugi and pointed her next lyrics at him. He just looked upward diagonally to the right and whistled innocently.

_**AND I HAVE UNEMPLOYED FIANCE!**_

_**AND WE HAVE-**_

_**LOTS OF- **_

_**BILLS TO- **_

_**PAY!**_

Those last three lyrics, yeah, she bopped him in the shoulder pretty hard on each of those.

_**IT SUCK TO BE ME!**_

_**IT SUCK TO BE ME!**_

_**I SAY IT-**_

_**SUCKA-SUCKA-SUCKA-SUCKA-SUCKA-**_

_**SUCKA-SUCKA-SUCKA-SUCKA-SUCKA-**_

_**SUCKA-SUCKA-**_

_**SUCK!**_

_**IT SUCK TO BE ME!**_

* * *

Ryou had gone through all the avenues, starting with Avenue A, all the way down to P. His feet were tired.

He was now on Avenue Q and saw some people singing in the middle of the street! What in Hades?

He decided to walk up to them.

"Uh, excuse me?" he asked.

"Hey there!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live."

"Why you looking all the way out here?" Tea asked.

Ryou explained: "Well, I started out in Avenue A, but so far everything's out of my price range. But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper! Oh!" he walked over and pointed to a sign next to an apartment building. "And look, a _for rent_ sign!"

"You need to talk to the superintendent." Yugi said. "Here let me get him."

"Great thanks!"

"Yo! Joey!" the spiky haired adult leaned in the doorway of the place that was for rent.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" a voice came from inside the building.

A man with blond hair came out of the building.

Ryou was shocked and surprised at who was standing right before his eyes.

"OH MY GOD IT JOEY WHEELER!" he yelled.

"Yes I am!" Joey said in his signature Brooklyn accent.

_**I'M JOEY WHEELER-**_

_**FROM TV'S DIFF'RENT STROKES-**_

_**I MADE A LOTTA MONEY THAT GOT STOLEN BY MY FOLKS!**_

_**AND NOW I'M BROKE-**_

_**AND I'M THE BUTT-**_

_**OF EVERYONE'S JOKES!**_

_**BUT I'M HERE-**_

_**THE SUPERINTENDENT!**_

_**OF AVENUE Q!**_

IT SUCKS TO BE YOU!

"You win." Rebecca said.

IT SUCKS TO BE YOU!

"I feel better now." Yugi added.

_**TRY HAVING PEOPLE STOPPING YOU TO ASK YOU-**_

_**"WHACHA TALKIN' 'BOUT WILLIS?!"**_

_**IT GETS OLD.**_

IT SUCKS TO BE YOU!

ON AVENUE Q!

*SUCKS TO BE ME!*

ON AVENUE Q!

*SUCKS TO BE YOU!*

ON AVENUE Q!

*SUCKS TO BE US!*

BUT NOT WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER-

WE'RE HERE TOGETHER-

HERE ON AVENUE Q-

WE LIVE ON AVENUE Q-

OUR FRIENDS DO TOO!

TILL OUR DREAMS COME TRUE!

WE LIVE ON AVENUE Q!

"This is real life!" Ryou stated happily.

WE LIVE ON AVENUE Q!

"You're gonna live it!" Malik assured.

WE LIVE ON AVENUE Q!

Joey: "Here's your keys!"

WELCOME TO AVENUE Q!

From then on, Ryou lived on Avenue Q. His life wasn't dull either. He probably had the most exciting life a person could dream of. Well, for blessed people, it'd be more of a nightmare!

* * *

**Y. Marik: I hate you.**

**Me: tell me something i dont know.**


End file.
